lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Beleg
Beleg, also known as Beleg Cúthalion or Beleg Strongbow, dubbed for his good bowmanship, was a Sindarin elf who served in the army of King Elu Thingol of Doriath as Chief Marchwarden''The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XVIII: "Of the Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion,'' Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar" - and was a predominant companion of Túrin Turambar. Biography ]] Beleg "followed no man", and "could not be restrained". He and his friend Mablung were the only Elves of Doriath to fight with the Union of Maedhros in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, as King Thingol would have nothing to do with the war.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XX: "Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad" Together with Mablung he was one of the great captains of the Sindar, and he was part of the Hunting of the Great Wolf Carcharoth during the trials of Beren and Lúthien.The Silmarillion: Quenta Silmarillion, "Of Beren and Lúthien" , by Alan Lee]] Later, he became a good friend and brother-in-arms of Túrin Turambar, a young Man of Dor-lómin. When Túrin left Doriath, Beleg got permission from Thingol to follow him into exile and bring him the king's pardon, wielding the black sword Anglachel that Eöl had forged and given to Thingol in tribute.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, V: "Túrin in Doriath" Beleg found the band of outlaws Túrin was leading while Túrin was away scouting, and was tortured by some of them until Túrin found and released him. Unable to persuade Túrin to return to Doriath with him, Beleg returned to King Thingol and gained permission to join Túrin in his free exploits.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, VI: "Túrin among the Outlaws" He went into the wilds again and found Túrin on Amon Rûdh.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, VII: "Of Mîm the Dwarf" Together with Túrin, wearing the Dragon-helm of Dor-lómin, he became for a while a captain against Morgoth, and the land they dwelt in became known as the Land of Bow and Helm or Dor-Cuarthol in Sindarin.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, VIII: "The Land of Bow and Helm" ]] When Túrin was captured by the Orcs, Beleg was grievously wounded, yet with the knowledge and strength of an elite elven warrior, he recovered and followed the Orcs. He met the escaped thrall Gwindor in Taur-nu-Fuin and together they rescued Túrin, but as Beleg cut the bonds from Túrin's wrists and ankles he slipped, accidentally cutting Túrin with his sword. Túrin awoke and did not recognize Beleg in the darkness, assuming the shape bent over him with a blade was an orc and that he was to be tortured again. In a sudden rage of self-defense, he wrested the sword from Beleg and killed him.The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, IX: "The Death of Beleg"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar" After his death Túrin made the song Laer Cú Beleg, The Song of the Great Bow, and was known to sing it at times of grief and pain, in honor of his fallen friend and comrade.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar"The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 3: The Lays of Beleriand, I: "The Lay of the Children of Húrin" Etymology In Sindarin, Beleg means "mighty".The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names His epessë (i.e. surname) Cúthalion means "Strongbow", from the Sindarin cu ("bow") and thalion ("strong, dauntless").The Silmarillion, Index of Names''The Children of Húrin, List of NamesThe History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: ''The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Weapons He wielded the sword Anglachel, forged by Eol, and given to Beleg by King Thingol. His bow was called BelthrondingThe Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar" and his arrow was Dailir. Other versions of the legendarium In early writings, Beleg was not immediately killed by Túrin. After an ambush, Túrin was taken alive and Beleg was left for dead. He was eventually healed of his wounds by Melian, which allowed him to continue in search for his friend. He came upon Gwindor in Taur-nu-Fuin, and together they rescued Túrin. However, Túrin slew Beleg by misadventure.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Two: "Valinor and Middle-earth before The Lord of the Rings" Appearances *''The Silmarillion'' *''Unfinished Tales'' *''The Children of Húrin'' Translations Gallery References de:Beleg es:Beleg Arcofirme fr:Beleg Cúthalion it:Beleg pl:Beleg Cúthalion ru:Белег Куталион Category:Sindarin words Category:Grey Elves Category:Elves of Doriath Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Characters in Beren and Lúthien